onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 452
Chapter 452 is titled "Jigoro of the Wind". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 20: "Suffocated by the Moonwatcher Dumpling; a Tearful Parting" Short Summary Strangely, Zoro disappeared, just like Sanji did before. Luffy, Robin and Franky keep searching for the remaining members of the crew. With Buhichuck as their guide, they end up in a room, and suddenly a strange person inside an armor attacks Franky. Franky defeats him, but not easily. Meanwhile Buhichuck leaves them laughing and says to Luffy that no one of his friends are safe. Inside the room, Luffy, Robin and Franky fight with the General Zombies. One of the General Zombies is Jigoro, a zombie that resemble Zoro in many ways. The General Zombies catch Luffy and traps him in a moving coffin. When Robin and Franky run to save him, Tararan jumps in front of them and he is ready to fight. Long Summary Luffy has inexplicably acquired a suit of armor, as he searches the halls of Hogback's Mansion with Franky and Robin for signs of Zoro and Sanji's whereabouts. Franky reprimands him for goofing off at a time like this, but Luffy offers a rebuttal that it is a man's "romance" to wear a suit of armor if it is just laying around. Luffy asks if Franky's new hardened body meant that he lost his heart too, which causes Franky to tear up and play a song on a guitar. While Luffy is highly amused at the cyborg's music, Buhichuck observes the antics and wonders if the Straw Hats truly grasp the weight of the situation. Robin notices that they have entered a large arena-like room, as Buhichuck giggles to himself in light of this. Suddenly a heavily-armored figure drops down attempting to impale Franky, but he is able to dodge. Noticing that the figure moves quite adeptly despite having a spear stuck in its body, the Straw Hats conclude that there is a zombie inside the suit of armor. Franky lands a "Strong Right" on the zombie, but this merely pushes it back some as the zombie replies with a cross-shaped flying slash. Franky is again able to dodge, and notes the zombie's strength as the attack destroys the wall behind him. He however points out that he's no stronger than a normal swordsman, and blasts the zombie with "Weapons Left". The zombie actually falls to the ground this time, but gets back up and immediately cuts Franky on the left forearm. Robin and Luffy show concern that Franky was cut, however Franky appears unfazed. He grips the zombie by its entire head, and flings it across the room as he asserts that he won't die from getting hit by a corpse like him. Luffy notices the zombie once again rising to its feet, and Franky comments that this one is on a completely differently level than the other zombies they have met so far. Buhichuck comments from afar on the nature of the zombies, stating that regardless of how much punishment they take, it doesn't actually hurt them. Each of these General Zombies made names for themselves in their lifetimes by being powerful warriors, so they only become more devastating when made immortal. He further taunts the Straw Hats that there is no way they can win, and that none of their nakama are safe. Luffy gives chase to shut the pig up, but Buhichuck runs away and commands a wall zombie to seal off the pathway behind him. The Straw Hats then turn and realize that they are surrounded by the heavily armored General Zombies. Franky points out that the group will be slaughtered should they attempt to take them all on at once, to which Luffy agrees. Robin suggests that they get to the courtyard, which they all agree on as the zombies charge. The Straw Hats are able to repel the first wave of zombies easily, but Luffy notices a "36 Pound Cannon" (Sanjuroku Pound Ho) flying toward him that he is barely able to dodge. Recognizing the attack, Luffy asks if Zoro is there. The warrior states that a scar on the back is shameful, but ironically notes that he himself is covered with scars. This causes Luffy to again wonder if this is actually Zoro, but the warrior introduces himself as "Jigoro". This slight distraction gives the General Zombies an opening, and they capture Luffy. Robin and Franky repel another wave of zombies; Robin with "Once Fleur: Slam (11 Flowers)", and Franky with "Fresh Fire". Several of the zombies pour buckets of water on themselves to alleviate this, much to Franky's shock. Robin and Franky escape the room, but notice that Luffy didn't make it out with them. Franky mentions that Luffy's own armor makes it hard to distinguish him from the General Zombies, and Robin realizes that they can't just wait for Luffy there either or the zombies will catch up. Franky calls out to Luffy, but soon notices a coffin sealed with spider-web being slid across a chain above them. A person in the coffin screams to be let out, and Robin realizes that this is Luffy. Robin confirms with Franky that their captain has been captured, and they immediately dash off to save him. Their pursuit is swiftly cut off however, as a gigantic Spider Monkey, Tararan lands in front of them. Tararan notes Luffy's casket making it into the Mast Mansion, as Franky and Robin inquire on the enemy's intentions with their captain. Tararan assures them that whatever happens to Luffy will soon happen to them as well, as he reminds them of their situation: to their front they have to deal with him, but behind them are the rest of the General Zombies that gave chase. With this, he tells the Straw Hats that they are finished. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy, Robin, and Franky engage the General Zombies. **Buhichuck escapes their custody with the distraction. *The General Zombies are shown to be much more powerful and durable than the other zombies. **Each General Zombie was a powerful warrior that made a name for themselves while they lived. **Jigoro of The Wind, for example, was a legendary swordsman who killed 7000 pirates to protect his family. ***Jigoro uses one of Zoro's attacks, and echoes Zoro's sentiment to Dracule Mihawk about the shame of receiving a scar on the back. *Luffy is captured by the General Zombies and sent to the Mast Mansion in a sealed coffin. *Tararan, a gigantic spider monkey and General Zombie, arrives to prevent Franky and Robin from rescuing Luffy. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 452 it:Capitolo 452